Computing devices may have multiple applications, pages, or instances running at the same time and available for a user to interact with. Alternatively, a computing device may quickly close and open various applications, pages, or instances as a user opts to stop using one and start using another one. In either case, the computing device may render a graphical user interface (GUI) at a display, and render individual GUI elements, such as tabs or icons, corresponding to each of the applications, pages, or instances that may be currently running or that may be available for a user to access. A user may select a particular one of the tabs or icons by entering a user input, such as a touch input or a mouse click, to navigate to or to open the corresponding application, pages, or instances, for example.